


Fortunately

by VENOMIZED



Category: Deadpool (2016) RPF, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Best Friends, Deadpool being Deadpool, Eddie Brock Needs A Hug, F/M, Friendship, Hungry Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Other, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, Wade Wilson is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VENOMIZED/pseuds/VENOMIZED
Summary: Peter Parker doesn't just have to face the challenge of college, beautiful girls and being Spider-Man. He makes new friends - more or less voluntarily - including Wade Wilson.





	1. nervous

**Author's Note:**

> _Hello there!_   
>  _This is my first english fanfiction. Since I'm not a native speaker, I ask you to excuse various mistakes. Comments are highly appreciated! ___  
>  _I hope you have fun reading! :)_

I scratched the back of my head nervously, repeatedly looking at the old and often repaired watch on my wrist – it had once belonged to Uncle Ben. I was as insecure as ever before and actually felt out of place. I felt like a toddler who hasn't been picked up from kindergarten. The waiting seemed endless to me and I was somehow embarrassed how the others stared at me jumping around. Not really the best first impression you could get of me.  
I that knew looking at my phone to see if I might have received a message which would cancel all this would have been pointless. Apart from my aunt or from Ned, I got almost none anyway.  
So I stood there, shifting my weight from one leg to the other and playing with the zipper of my jacket.  
There were two things I might have been a little afraid of.  
“Afraid”, I snorted, “Pull yourself together, Pete. You're 19, not 12”.  
The first thing would be the college – the step from high school to university was gigantic, after all I hadn't almost survived school in the truest sense of the word. Second was the meeting with the person who just drove up in a polished or rather brand new Audi and just parked on the street in front of the many entrances of the Empire State University where I was waiting.  
This car would never be towed anyway – not if they knew the driver. One of the most successful people in America and probably my biggest idol since childhood.  
“Hello, Mr. Stark”, I made myself smile.  
,,What is this grimace?”, answered my opposite and laid a hand on my shoulder, “Today is your great day”.  
The students looked at the man in the suit and with sunglasses on almost with awe. Their glance in the eyes said something completely different than he did. My wish to sink into the ground seemed to come true, because suddenly nobody noticed me anymore.  
Tony pulled me into the building and with every step I took along by his side it appears as if I become smaller and more meaningless. This morning I had given myself a pep talk in the mirror and at least tried to be confident – but now, right next to the incarnation of self-consciousness, I just felt like a picture of misery.  
“Trust me, I know a few people who have studied here. We'll find you a fraternity and then you'll have a lot of fun here”.  
I didn't really believed those words, yet I agreed with a nod of my head. Everyone seemed to know Tony, at least that's what their weird stares said. They were also looking at me, but probably only because he strolled through the halls next to me with a proudly swollen chest as if I were his son and he is here to what his offspring achieved in his glorious college career so far.  
“You'll be surprised when you're seeing your room. I took care of everything”.  
“Mhhm”, I just hummed and was still silent as we came across the campus.  
It amused me how stereotyped everything was – like in all the teen movies. In patches you saw a few students running around while some were just chilling hear a huge fountain. Maybe it wasn't so bad here, and I was just overthinking.

My room was right in the first dorm, right next to the library building and I had the strange feeling that Tony had to fork out a lot of money to get the best of the best. It was nearly twice the size of my old room back home.  
“Just one bed”, I asked doubtful, “Where is my roommate?”.  
“Of course you'll live alone. So you can learn better and your secret is safer”.  
I swallowed, I hadn't thought of that at all. I had stuffed my suit into one of the many boxes when I moved out and would have hidden it somewhere like at home.  
Suddenly I was glad that my mentor was more concerned than I was.  
”Hey”, someone knocked on the door frame.  
A girl about my age stood in my room and smiled at me. She held a clipboard in her hand, her platinum blond hair falling over her shoulders.  
,,Peter.. Parker, right?”, she stretched her free arm to me, “I'm Felicia Hardy, I greet the new ones”.  
In the corner of my eye I saw Tony disappear into the hallway – the glasses he had connected to Friday were on. Absent-minded, I shook her hand.  
Again I felt as if I was behaving completely embarrassingly, as much as I stared at her. It was obvious that I found her incredibly pretty, she probably hadn't missed it either; in her gaze you could see that she felt uncomfortable.  
Well done, Peter.  
Why was I hoping at all? I wasn't playing in her league at all. She looked more like she liked those big, sporty guys than the nerd she saw in front of her.  
“Has your company shown you around yet?”.  
I realized she wanted to know how I happen to know the billionaire.  
“Yes, he was better prepared for this than me”, I joked.  
No laughing on her part, I got even more nervous. That was worse than high school.  
“Okay, then. I'm sure we'll see each other again, Peter”, she disappeared with a smile and left me behind blindsided.  
“I don't hope so”, I mumbled, I already made a fool of myself anyway.

Yawning, I took off the mask and let myself fall back, the sun was about to set and colored the sky pink-orange. I had settled on a skyscraper and rested for a minute. My life was sometimes more exhausting than you could thought, even though Spider-Man didn't have to fight men with huge metal wings at the moment.  
There were trifles; thefts, street fights and burglaries. But maybe it was better that way, after all I wanted to study and biophysics is nothing you do secondarily. I was really lucky I had Mr. Stark. Without him, this insanely expensive university wouldn't have taken me, I wouldn't have a room for myself and I would have ended up at the next best public university nobody knew and I would probably get a lousy job.  
Good grades by themselves didn't justify the assumption at ESU, but Tony's name literally opened doors.  
Tired from this exhausting day I closed my eyes and enjoyed the draughty wind blowing through my sweaty hair.  
As if out of an emotion, I startled and had put on the mask again. Once again the spider sense helped me out, someone stood on my opposite. I was sure he hadn't seen my face.  
“Should I activate the extended battle mode?”, Karen asked as I took combat position.  
Because the person in front of my was as masked as I was, wearing a black and red suit, I could hardly decide whether it belonged to the good or the bad side.  
He took a step towards me and I immediately shot a net at his feet so that he could not go any further.  
“Wow, disgusting”, he shouted, but had a touch of joy in his voice.  
But I didn't recognize it, I had no face to match it with.  
“What do you want?”.  
“I've been looking for you”.  
Still carefully I straightened up a little, watching every move he made. Why would he be looking for me? After all, I didn't know him.  
“Karen, check the Internet for him”.  
,,Come on, Spidey, don't you recognize me? This hurts my feelings”, he mourned.  
The Artificial Intelligence in my suit showed me several newspaper reports and footage of the news in which he was described as a mysterious hero but also a troublemaker. I was still suspicious.  
“I need your help, Spider-Man. I thought we'd make a good team”.  
“The target carries several firearms and swords. Be careful, Peter. I recommend a drawback if you don't wand to get injuries from this confrontation”, can AI's sound worried?  
“Not interested”, I turned around and was about to leave, but he continued.  
“You don't even know who I am”, he snorted disappointed.  
“I know everything about you, Deadpool”.


	2. afraid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I'm so happy I got a few kudos on the last chapter :) Hope you'll also like the second one! ___  
>  _I'd be happy to read some comments! ___

After I had made a fool of myself in front of the most beautiful girl I have ever seen yesterday, it had now also happened with the librarian. I just fell asleep studying. Not that I'd be lagging behind with the school material on the first day, but I definitely felt more productive and not that useless. After all, I had promised Tony I'd make an effort.  
Apparently, I hadn't been quite rested, so the gray-haired woman had to wake me up grumbling – I had taken a break with my head on the book.  
“The library had been closed an hour ago”, she had told me before I jumped up and stormed out of the building with a red head.  
On my inside, I hoped nobody else had noticed, I didn't want to be the loser that I was in high school.  
Fortunately my footpath was not that long, yet the campus was - in the dark and quite empty - a little scary. Suddenly, screams could be heard not too far away from me and my neck hair stood up.  
Was that my spider sense or the fear that gradually crept up in me?  
“Help!”.  
That was undoubtedly a female voice and she was in danger. I was angry that I didn't had the suit with me. She had to run away from something.  
Another scream.  
And then I saw Felicia running in my direction. I walked towards her – if I had been more awake and not full of adrenaline due to the situation, I would have never dared.  
“Peter!”, she sounded relieved even though she was crying.  
I hardly had time to be happy that she remembered my name, she practically let herself fall into my arms and clung to me.  
“Are you alright?”.  
“We have to get out of here!”, she pulled on my sleeve, “Please, we have to go before he sees us!”.  
Obviously, I was confused and wanted to search for the person who scared her so much. But she shook her head vehemently and looked at me as if I had gone completely mad.  
“Please don't leave me”, now the girl whispered, she sounded as if she was mortally afraid.  
I was finally ready to follow her when I saw that she was trembling all over her body and her top was torn at the sleeves.  
She led me to her room and didn't let go of my arm all the way. That made me smile somehow, even if it was inappropriate.  
Spider-Man had often been in the role of the protector, but Peter Parker had never been. It was nice that the real me got the same attention as the superhero for once.  
“I don't wanna bother you any longer”, I said uncertainly.  
“Would you mind staying a little longer?”.  
She wiped a tear from her cheek, the blonde still seemed shooked.  
“What happened?”, I wanted to know when she unlocked the door.  
I didn't know if I was allowed to ask but I was curious.  
Her room was simply furnished; no pictures, no personal things from which one could learn more about her personality. It wasn't any different from my room, though.  
A girl with orange-red hair sat on the second bed and only looked up when Felicia had closed the door.  
“Oh my God, Feli”, she was shocked, jumped at us and took her hand, “You look horrible”.  
“Ryan, he..”, again she burst into tears and I didn't know what to do.  
“Did he do something? Did he hurt you?”.  
“We were just arguing”, she asserted, although she looked like as if she had been beaten up earlier, “And then I ran away and met Peter. I don't think he followed me”.  
“Maybe you should go to the police”, I suggested, knowing she lied.  
Spider-Man didn't want to let someone get away with it, but she shook her head again.  
“He hadn't done anything bad. It was only an argument and he scared me”, she smile on her beautiful face looked put on distressed.  
He just scared her? A few minutes ago she had acted as if she would run away from a monster and her last hour would have come.  
“Don't worry, Peter”.  
She was ashamed to be in the victim role and that was understandable.  
“I am so glad that you were there. You saved me”.  
I wanted to justify myself and say that I had actually done nothing but give her the security she probably needed on the way to her dorm, but Felicia had already pulled me into a big hug.  
“You're a real hero”.  
Peter Parker was a hero, I actually heard that for the first time in my life. With an intense beating heart I returned her embrace and a small part of me hoped that this moment would'nt pass.  
'She has a boyfriend', I urged myself and winced, 'Not a particularly good one, but probably one who will beat your ass, if he would knew what you're doing here'.  
“We have to thank you somehow”, said the red-haired girl with the piercing blue eyes, when I had to let go of her roommate, taken by surprise.  
Again, I wanted to refuse gratefully and raised my hands soothingly; “Honestly I was happy to help”.

“Okay, Karen. What did I miss?”.  
“What took you that long?”, her voice sounded interested.  
I've always wondered how Tony managed to create an artificial intelligence with a sentimental voice. I stayed with Felicia until she fell asleep. Her roommate, Amber, had thanked me a thousand times although I had not actively contributed anything to her safety.  
According to her, Ryan, Felicia's boyfriend, had always been kind of a bad guy. The reason, why anyone wanted to be with that kind of guy was completely absurd to me.  
“I fell asleep in the library”, I honestly confessed.  
I'd rather leave out the incident with Felicia and her boyfriend.  
Actually, I was expecting a laugh now if I wasn't talking to an AI.  
“There was a bank robbery in Brooklyn”, Karen ignored the embarrassing event to my relief, “But the police caught him after some time”.  
I sighed; “Is there nothing important?”.  
Suddenly, I missed the men with the huge metal wings and electric gloves.  
“Deadpool apparently helped with the arrest”.  
Panting, I scratched myself under the mask and let myself fall into bed. That thing was quite annoying now and then but necessary if I wanted to talk to Karen.  
I remembered the meeting yesterday, I didn't really know what to think of this antihero. Half the night I collected and read all the information about him, I was really divided about this guy. Besides, I wouldn't know what he needed my help for. Anyway, I couldn't think of anything legal to get involved in.  
“Since when does he deal with such little things? I thought he was just grabbing the big fish”, I mumbled and noticed how my eyes kept closing.  
I shouldn't continue the system I had in high school also in college – being Peter Parker during the day and Spider-Man at night. Mr. Stark would probably rip my head off if I failed here.  
“He's probably trying to impress you”, but now she sounded sarcastic.


	3. defeated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Well, I hate to hurt my precious baby Peter Parker, but I kinda like this chapter._   
>  _Have fun reading and leave some comments! :)_

I strolled grumbling across the campus – I hadn't slept much the entire week and doubted that I would ever get enough sleep at this university.  
A yawn underlined my thoughts, probably I would lie down in my room, it had already took me a lot of strength not to fall asleep in the lecture.  
“Hey!”.  
I was tapped on the shoulder and looked into a pair of green eyes.  
“Hey Felicia”, I replied awkwardly and had to grin quite stupidly, she laughed.  
“You're walking around like a zombie”, she said, looking at me.  
Another yawn on my part; “I feel like one”.  
She grinned even wider and I could feel my heart beating faster. After all, she was talking to the idiot in charge and still gave him a smile.  
“Do I have to feel guilty about inviting you over tonight?”.  
Stop.  
Stop.  
My breath faltered and the heart in my chest jumped forward. She wanted.. what? I couldn't help but stare at her wordlessly. Even now, she didn't lose her smile.  
“Anyone home?”.  
“I uhm..”, my head couldn't handle her question, it rattled and I had the feeling I was about to throw up, “No.. I'm free”.  
The blood was rushing in my ears, I barely understood her answer. As if she spoke through cotton wool, my brain now felt like cotton wool too. I got the time and place before she turned around and walked towards the library.  
'Calm down, Peter', I tried to say to myself, but that was doomed to fail.  
Like a fool I stood motionless, passing students looked at me with judgmental stares. But I didn't give a damn. I, Peter Parker, had a date with Felicia Hardy. The possibility of her still having a boyfriend didn't cross my mind.  
After half an eternity my legs worked again and I moved to my room – this time much more euphoric. Suddenly, I wasn't tired anymore, I was excited and too jittery to go to bed right now. So I slammed the door behind me, threw my backpack into the corner and put on the suit. Fortunately I was still that quick-thinking to put on my normal clothes over it before leaving my room.  
I'd certainly be a bigger weirdo if the others saw me walking out in a Spider-Man suit. With a pounding heart I hurried from the campus to a byroad. Sometimes it was much more relaxed to be Spider-Man than Peter Parker – as strange as it sounded – and now it was necessary to calm down. I stuck my clothes with a net in the niche between two houses before I swung up and intercepted myself on the rain gutter.  
I climbed up the roof and stopped for a moment to put on the mask. While the system from Karen was starting, I jumped up and down. It was almost embarrassing.  
“Nice to see you, Peter”, welcomed me the AI, “My sensors are showing me your increased heart rate. What happened?”.  
I smiled and decided to remain silent, she would only tease me with it.  
Today had been quite, as the days before. I was grateful for it, so I had been able to dedicate myself completely to the university. At the same time, I was a little suspicious. Had the criminals all been hiding?  
“Hey, Spidey!”.  
I froze in my movement, but only because I had recognized the voice. When I turned around and looked at the street where I just undressed, I saw Deadpool standing there with his arms crossed. How long has he been there? Did he see my face?  
Quickly, I shot a net at his chest and pulled him up, which obviously startled him.  
“Woah! Slow down!”, he complained and landed next to me wobbling.  
“Were you spying on me?”, I wanted to know.  
I imagined him looking at me indignantly.  
“I would never do anything like that”, he raised his hands soothingly, “I just wanted to ask you if you had changed your mind about my offer”.  
“I don't know what you'd need my help for”.  
“Oh, I'd love to show you”.

“Who is he?”, I asked curiously.  
Deadpool had led me to an empty factory in Harlem, on whose roof we were standing now.  
“Lonnie Lincoln. Also known as 'Tombstone'. But he's not a person to be trifled with! We must think carefully about how to proceed”.  
Did he sound worried? I snorted, he wouldn't have to worry about me, I truly had stronger opponents. I thought of the confrontation with Vulture a few years ago, which almost ended my life. But after all, I hadn't had a suit at that fight – I was pretty confident.  
“Pff”, contemptuously I looked to the side and let my plan for a grandiose entrance go through my head, “I have a better idea”.  
I didn't know then that my recklessness would be my downfall.  
“No, Spidey! Wait!”.  
But it was too late. I had jumped from the roof and was already swinging with a net through a window that was shattered by the impact of my feet. I almost landed right in front of a huge muscular man whose skin was so bright that you could have thought he was a vampire. He was wearing a fancy black suit and I wondered what he was doing all alone in a musty dark warehouse.  
“No signs of other living creatures in this building”, I heard Karen say.  
He smiled, but it it looked more like he was baring his teeth. They were so pointy and long that I had to reconsider my previous guess about him being a vampire.  
“The spider boy”, he growled, “I was wondering when I'd get to see you”.  
“I promise you, it won't be for too long”, I said frivolously, pulling myself up the ceiling with my webshooters.  
I swung around him and wanted to hit him with my foot on his chest but I had actually underestimated my opponent.  
“That's what I would think too”, he had grabbed my ankle, I hung upside down in his clutch for a moment before he lunged back and threw me against the wall as if I weighed practically nothing. I was drawing in the air sharply when I landed. The brick wall crumbled and I had a hard time coughing and getting up. Perhaps I should have listened to my – compulsive – partner. Tombstone grabbed my neck and lifted me up, stretching my spine what hurt even more.  
“I'll crush the little spider”, grunted the huge man.  
And he probably would have been able to do this. His hand was gigantic, it completely enclosed my neck and as soon as I realized I wasn't strong enough to loosen his grip I panicked. I floundered, bracing my feet against his shoulders bu he didn't seem to move at all.  
“Karen!”, I gasped, “Karen, do something!”.  
But I knew that she could hardly help me in this situation. It was more like a wish.  
She activated the taser net and I hit him in the face with it. But even now he didn't even flinch, instead he ripped it from his head – I had always thought it would be nearly undestroyable, but this monster handled it like it was an ordinary spider's web.  
The pale man wrapped it around my leg and the electric shocks went through my body like unyielding fire that burned me from the inside, my muscles didn't obey me any longer. It hurt so much that my eyes watered.  
'Turn it off now!', I wanted to scream but Tombstone squeezed my neck so bad I wasn't able to make a sound.  
Fortunately, Karen did it on her own and at least this kind of pain subsided.  
“P..Pee..t...eeter”, Karen's voice was chopped, the surge must have overload her system.  
I was lacking in air, I coughed and wheezed what made everything even worse. I got dizzy and that would have probably been my end if he hadn't suddenly let go.  
The feeling when air was finally pressed into my lungs again was almost more painful than being strangled. He had squeezed so hard that I was surprised he hadn't broken my neck. I breathed deeply and tried to grasp a clear thought. Why did I get involved in this? The whole thing was crazy.  
My opponent had stumbled back into the shadows because of sudden sunlight and Deadpool was now standing in front of me, two pistols pointed at him. He saved me. For a tiny moment I had been glad that he had actually rushed to my aid. But that changed suddenly when he pulled the trigger. I never wanted anyone to to be killed, even if they almost put me in my grave.  
If my neck hadn't still hurt so bad, I'm sure I would have stopped him. To my utter astonishment, this wasn't even necessary, because the projectiles bounced off Tombstone as if they were made out of paper.  
“Okay. Let's try something different”, Deadpool put his pistols in their pockets and grabbed the katanas on his back.  
“If bullets don't bother him, how can the swords hurt?”.  
“I don't want it to hurt him”.  
Then he stepped towards him, hit him with his right katana, avoided a wild swipe and tried to hit him with his left sword. As expected, no blood was seen, only the suit suffered from Deadpool's attacks.  
I felt useless and like a child. I stood there motionless and doubted that we would get out of here alive and I preferred to just go back to university and hide in my bed. This thing was suicide.  
Nevertheless, I was able to dispel these thoughts and straightened myself up. Where was my euphoria and the spirit from a few minutes before?  
In the corner of my eye, I saw my ally get a punch to the head and staggered. But I also noticed his intention, Tombstone was slowly getting tired and at the same time he was distracted.  
Desperately I looked around and searched for something to help him. There was no time to think, so without reflecting my thoughts I shot a net at an oil canister, swung it around me and hit the apparent vampire at the back of his head.  
He grunted and actually went down, I couldn't believe my eyes. Apparently we could bring him to his knees as long as we can gather enough force. We really needed to act like a team here.  
Unfortunately, it didn't take long enough until he had picked himself up again and looked at me angrily. He just grabbed the container with which I had attacked him earlier and threw it at me.  
Lightning-fast I swerved and wanted to counter but he was already rushing to me. So I made a jump back, climbed up the wall and the ceiling. I had to ignore the pain in every inch of my body for better or worse.  
Deadpool was already on spot and kicked him in the back with full strength, causing him to sink on his knees.  
“Miserable laughing stock”, Lonnie turned around way too fast for his size, grabbed the man in the red suit and threw him against the brick wall, which I already got to know.  
Although it was not near me, I heard the cracking of his bones, a few stones fell from the wall and the ceiling was wobbling threateningly.  
If we could get it to collapse over Tombstones head, we'd certainly able to take him out.  
Although I would have liked to stay up there, I let myself fall, hit him with my feet on the head and rolled forward. I had the feeling that I was getting a little more self-conscious with every second, I never had such a persistent opponent before.  
For one moment I had been stuck in my thoughts and that wasn't unpunished, because the huge man was after me again. He reared up in front of me, held my arms and glared at me with mad eyes. Again he showed me his terribly pointed teeth, right before he drilled them into my shoulder and his fingernails, which had a very similar shape, into my arms.  
This was even more painful than my injuries before and made me scream like a banshee. He only let me go for a moment and sank his teeth into my throat.  
Blood ran from my shoulder across my chest and back, the open wounds were burning. His sharp nails scratched on my waist and I started bleeding there as well.  
“Leave him alone!”, Deadpool knocked a bar on Tombstones head, so he dropped me and went after him.  
Lonnie chased him around like a wild animal, but this appeared to be his plan. The monster let itself be provoked and crushed again and again into the walls. The whole building was shaking and I understood. It was already to dangerous to be in here now, it seemed as if the warehouse could collapse from bare breathing.  
Despite, a few steel beams held the structure together, but before I could give it the decisive blow, we had to get out of here. I groaned, I had an unbearable beeping noise in my ears which got worse with every movement. Blood dripped from my shoulder on the floor.  
My ally looked in my direction and it was almost like we had the same thought. I nodded understanding and dragged myself outside without Tombstone being able to see me.  
With the webshooter I aimed all the steel beams on my side, that would probably be enough to put it down.  
I was hoping so.  
And I also hoped that Deadpool really knew what he was doing, so I pulled with all the strength I had.  
When the building collided I had to get to safety in order to not be buried under the gravel, it was terribly loud and it would not take long until curious people would gather around here. A few moments passed until it was so quiet that you could have heard a pin needle drop.  
Suddenly I felt my heart beat faster and I didn't know if it was caused by my pain or the guilt. I had dug a grave for him even though he had saved me twice. But a few stones moved and I saw the familiar red suit.  
A smile slipped on my lips. The amazement at how he had survived without injuries was irrelevant at that moment. He stepped beside me and supported himself on my shoulder. Pain ran through my body again and I felt like I was about to collapse just like the warehouse.  
“Thanks for your help, Spidey”, he sounded happily.  
“Sure, I..”, I mumbled, but that was all I could say.  
“Oh my God”, he just noticed all the blood and kept talking to me.  
But I couldn't listen anymore. I scanned my wounds with trembling fingers and felt my own, warm blood on my hands almost immediately.  
Again I was dizzy, I lost ground below my feet and luckily I also lost consciousness before I hit the concrete.


End file.
